Someone Could
by Tracy Space Cowgirl
Summary: It only takes one person to make a difference. Gotham City is desperately in need of that person. Clark can't make a difference, but someone could. Crossover with Batman Begins.


Someone Could

By Tracy PG-ish

Category: Chlark, Crossover, Future Fic

Summary: First Impressions aren't always what they're cracked up to be.

Spoilers: Batman Begins

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to DC. Batman. Superman. Chloe. They're not mine. And won't be, unless I become a billionaire and buy DC. Hmmm, that has merit...

Author's Note: A little ficlet crossoving over SV with Batman Begins. Sort of fits in my "DOS"verse, but you don't have to know too much about that, except for Clark and Chloe are partners at the Daily Planet, and at this point in the storyline, Lois doesn't work there. Clark is already Superman (but still in the early days of his career). Chloe knows Clark is Superman.

You could read this without seeing Batman Begins- it's just a tad spoilery, but it's not spoilery of any of the really good stuff. I think.

* * *

"You know, I have like ten million other things I could be doing right now." Clark fidgeted nervously. "This is torture."

"This is journalism." Chloe said, taking a sip of champagne. "Relax and enjoy it."

Clark rolled his eyes. "Attending a fancy schmancy party for a spoiled rich boy, who, two hours after this party started, still hasn't shown up? Not exciting."

"You don't know a thing about Bruce Wayne, do you?"

"Should I?"

"I can't believe you, Clark! You work for a newspaper, and somehow you've managed to miss what is one of the biggest news stories of the year."

"I have more important things to do, Chloe than watch Entertainment Tonight."

"I don't know what to do with you."

"You say that a lot."

"It's true." Chloe sighed. "Bruce Wayne, has perhaps the most tragic past a billionaire playboy could have."

"Oh really? I thought Lex would be a cinch for that title."

"When he was nine, his both of his parents were killed right in front of him. Shot in cold blood. Spent the rest of his childhood in and out of a bunch of private boarding schools, and followed the same pattern in college. He finally decided he had enough of that, and dropped off the face of the earth for seven years. Wayne Enterprises even had him declared dead. And one day, poof, he's back." Chloe shot a knowing look at Clark.

"Hey. I only disappeared for three. And I wrote."

"Which is the only reason I'm still talking to you." Chloe sighed. "Can't you see what a great coup it would be for us- for our careers if we could wrangle an interview with Bruce? Gotham's Prodigal Son Returns- Exclusive Interview."

"Of course." Clark sighed. "But we'll never even have a chance of getting an interview, much less talk to him if HE NEVER SHOWS UP." Clark's voice raised a bit in irritation.

"You are such a farmboy. He's waiting to make an entrance. That's what High Society does."

"And you've spent so much time in High Society, Miss Smallville Prom Queen 2005."

"I had my own adventures during those same three years, bub."

"There's the birthday boy himself!" Someone in the crowed cried, and the band began to play "Happy Birthday".

Bruce Wayne made his way through the throng of guests, looking like a million dollars in an expensive designer suit.

"He's definitely not bad on the eyes." Chloe muttered under her breath.

"Chloe!" Clark groaned. "I so did not need to hear that."

"Think of it as payback for having to see you drool over Lana constantly."

Chloe pushed through the crowd, trying to catch up with Bruce. "Excuse me, pardon me." She said as she zigged and zagged through Gotham's elite. Chloe came very close to catching up to him, when Bruce turned and started talking to an older black gentleman.

"And you thought I was hard to catch up with." Clark said, appearing at Chloe's side just as Bruce began to walk away.

"Clark, I could write an epic novel on trying to keep up with you." Chloe sighed. "And apparently, one on catching up with playboy billionaires at their birthday parties."

"Everyone! Everyone!" Bruce Wayne was shouting, holding a glass above his head. "I just want to thank you all for…drinking my booze."

"He so did not say that." Chloe gasped. "Clark, are you writing this down?"

"It's hardly anything for Bartlett's, Chloe."

The crowd around them laughed.

"No, seriously." Bruce continued his spiel. "The thing about being a Wayne is you're never short of a few free-loaders to fill up your mansion…so here's to you people."

Bruce drank his drink in a single gulp and slammed the glass down on a nearby table.

"That's enough, Bruce." An older gentleman attempted to stop Bruce's tirade.

"I'm not finished." He grabbed another glass from the table and raised it in a toast. "To you false friends…and pathetic suck-ups who smile through your teeth at me…You had your fill, now leave me in peace. GET OUT!"

Clark grabbed Chloe's hand, and pulled her out of the Wayne Mansion.

"Clark, my interview!"

"Screw the interview!" Clark growled. "I don't want you around men like Bruce Wayne."

"I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. We're not married, Clark. We're not even dating. I don't need you to tell me who I can and who I can't handle!"

"I've seen his type before. He's not newsworthy, Chloe, he's an asshole."

"So we're just going to waltz in to work tomorrow without a story? What will Perry say?"

"Oh we've got a story. Drunken Billionaire Alienates Town. News at Eleven."

"Now what?" Chloe groaned. "I spent like a whole months pay on this gown, and I wear it to be kicked out of a palatial mansion? I could have worn jeans for this."

"I was thinking that we could go get Chinese."

"Big excitement."

"In, you know, China."

Chloe smiled. "Now that sounds like a job for Superman."

Clark and Chloe walked away from the house, into the dark wooded area near the house. Clark did a quick change into his Superman costume, and lifted Chloe into his arms. Soon, they were flying above Gotham City.

"It's beautiful…yet frightening at the same time." Chloe said, gazing down at the city below them.

"It's not a nice place. Trust me. A more wretched hive of scum and villany, you'll never find. It's corrupt on almost every level, and decaying because of it."

"It could be saved." She muttered idly. "If someone cared enough, to fix everything that's broken and make it new again."

"That's the problem in Gotham. Nobody cares. Everyone's apathetic."

"Someone could."

"I'll tell you one thing." Clark said as they left Gotham City behind. "That someone won't be Bruce Wayne."


End file.
